Alise
by Delenn
Summary: A 10 year old, Alise, finds out some things about her parents. As her parents find some things out about Alise. AresXena


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The characters Alise, Nami and Leanah ECT. As well as the story idea belongs to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, and Ares ECT. Do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. Without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story in anyway, so please don't sue me!!   
  
Authors note: Wow that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else.   
  
Dedications: This story is Barb, Kat, Illy, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Tali, Eris, GA, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
Warnings: Sex: No, just kissing. Subtext: NO. Language: No. Violence: No.   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Summary: A 10yr. old, Alise, finds out some things about her parents. As her parents find some things out about Alise.   
  
"Shattered visions merge in my head a thousand times..." -Me, from my bands self-titled song 'Anonymous Caller' in the band 'Anonymous Caller'   
  
Band disclaimer: That line along with all songs are sole property of the band they came from. You may not use them for any reason with out the express written consent of that band. Copy write 2000 by Anonymous Caller.   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *Everyone claps, glad to be rid of the disclaimers***   
  


* * *

  
  


Alise   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
From a portal Alise took turns watching her parents. As a 10th Birthday present Nami had given Alise this mirror that she had gotten from an old woman. Alise had been looking at her reflection, wishing that she knew what her mother looked like, when the mirror wavered and suddenly in the mirror there was a beautiful woman. Alise had soon figured out that the mirror would show anyone she wanted to see. Alise couldn't remember her parents. She had been left on Nami's doorstep when she was just 2 and Nami, being a kind woman without children of her own, had cared for Alise ever since. Nami hadn't the slightest clue who Alise's parents were. Neither did Alise, but thanks to the portal she knew what they looked like now.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Ares appeared next to Xena's bedroll. He tapped Xena on the arm, Xena woke up instantly. Seeing that it was Ares, Xena calmed down slightly and asked. "What is it?"   
  
Ares said "Do you remember that priestess, ugh, I forgot her name, that disappeared the night Alise did? I found her, and her and Alise weren't kidnapped like we thought. She was the person that took Alise!"   
  
Xena asked "Majite, her name was Majite, I would never have thought... why?"   
  
Ares said "We were having a fight, remember? And.... well.... she didn't think Alise should be around US! Her own parents! So she took Alise and left her on a doorstep in Luquestionia... she doesn't know where Alise is now..."   
  
Xena sighed "Oh gods, Ares, we blamed each other!"   
  
Ares pulled Xena close "Shush... don't worry about that now. We have to concentrate on Alise now, the past is over."   
  
Xena took a deep breath "Luquestionia is the town next to Amphipolis, I have an Aunt there. I'll go there and stay with my Aunt, Nami, while I look for her. You keep looking in Corinth. It'll be quicker if we keep looking separately. Alise's not our baby anymore gods, I mean, she's ten now!"   
  
Ares looked sad but nodded "Good plan, Xe, don't worry, I'll make sure we find her."   
  
The determination in his voice reassured Xena. Ares lightly kissed Xena goodbye and left. Xena went to catch breakfast, she wanted to be on the road as soon as possible. Gabrielle lay in her bedroll in shock, she had heard the whole conversation.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
The next morning as Xena and Gabrielle were on the road, Gabrielle asked "Xena, why are we in such a hurry?"   
  
Xena stated "We're going to see my aunt, Nami, in Luquestionia, and if we hurry we can be there by tonight."   
  
Gabrielle nodded, she had been wondering if Xena would tell her the whole truth or not. Gabrielle was still in shock.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Alise was sulking; Nami had caught her playing roughly with the neighborhood boys and had called over her sister, by messenger. Nami's sister, Cyrene, had raised three children and Nami thought that Cyrene could help her with Alise. Alise was even more depressed because Cyrene lived the next town over and would be arriving shortly. Alise looked at her reflection; she was tall for her age, she had curly red hair, stunning blue eyes and loved to get into fights. Nami called up "Alise come and meet my sister, Cyrene!"   
  
Alise hurried downstairs.   
  


~(*)~

That Evening 

~(*)~

  
  
Xena reached her aunts house and knocked. She was stunned to see her mother answer the door. "Mom?"   
  
Cyrene smiled "Xena, sweetie, what're you doing here? Come in!"   
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked in. Nami was stunned, there was Xena being led inside by Cyrene, and it struck her how much Alise looked like them. Xena smiled "Nami! Hi, thought I'd come for a visit, is that ok? Let's see, I know you, mom, and Gabrielle, but who's the pretty girl?"   
  
Nami introduced "Xena, this is my adopted daughter, Alise. Alise this is my niece, Xena. And Xena, dear, who'd your friend?"   
  
Xena apologized "This is my friend Gabrielle."   
  
Alise stared, this was the woman her mirror had shown her when she thought about her mother. Xena was anxious to leave "Uh, I'm going to check on Argo."   
  
And hurried outside, Alise followed her.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena called "Ares. Ares, I've found Alise!"   
  
Ares appeared "Are you sure, Xe? Alise..... Where is she?"   
  
Xena wiped away tears that were threatening. "She's with my aunt. She's so pretty now, Ares, I knew who she was immediately."   
  
Ares sighed, relieved "Our baby, let's go see her, Xena. But we have to be careful, at 10 Alise's infamous parentage is gonna start to show."   
  
Xena nodded and they both became invisible. Alise hurried back to the house. A second later Ares and Xena walked in, invisible to all. Ares smiled at seeing Alise, who had suddenly sat up very alert when they had entered. "Alise can sense us, you know. She's got your eyes."   
  
Xena smiled too "And she's got your curly hair. I suppose the color came from Cyrene and Artemis. Her hair wasn't this red when she was a baby."   
  
Ares said what Xena was thinking "We missed so much of her life, Xe. The fates do have a cruel sense of humor."   
  
Xena said "You should go, Nami will be wondering what's kept me. Don't worry, I'll watch for any bad signs."   
  
Ares nodded and disappeared. Xena walked back outside and became visible again. She walked back inside, quietly asking herself "What's the betting she sings beautifully, and loves to fight.... Guaranteed!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Alise decided the best way to get answers was to ask questions, so after Gabrielle had gone to bed, Alise suggested that Xena could sleep in her room, everyone agreed. Now Alise was in her room watching Xena brush her hair a full 100 strokes. Alise tried to do that too, but she didn't have enough patience. Xena finished her hair and asked "Want me to brush your hair?"   
  
Alise smiled "Sure, Thanks!"   
  
As Xena was brushing Alise's hair she said "You have to learn to take things slowly. Patience is necessary as a warrior. Brushing your hair 100 strokes each nigh really help with that." Xena chuckled a little, it wasn't like she did this every night anymore.   
  
Alise couldn't stand it anymore, "So you're a warrior! Have you ever been in a really big battle?"   
  
Xena smiled, she had expected no less. "Alise, I've been commanding armies into 'really big' battles since before you were born. Here, I'll show you something."   
  
She finished brushing Alise's hair and took off her weapons. Sword, Whip, Chakram, Boot dagger, Breast dagger, and another dagger. Alise reached out to touch, but Xena stopped her. "Weapons can kill, Alise, don't touch them or you might hurt yourself." privately Xena thought that there was very little chance of that, there was no need to encourage her.   
  
Xena bent over so that she was eye to eye with Alise. Alise suddenly looked down and asked "What's that symbol on your necklace?"   
  
It was true, Xena was wearing a necklace today. "It's a symbol of War, and a type of acknowledgement to the God of War. But don't tell anyone, they don't need to know."   
  
Xena smiled and her eyes sparkled mischievously. Alise smiled too, her eyes mirroring Xena's, she loved secretes. Xena took off her armor and boots. Alise who was already in her nightgown, asked "Are you ready for bed?"   
  
Xena nodded "Yes I am, I'm going to take a bath though, so why don't you go to bed now, I'll be back soon." she noted that her Aunt Nami must get a lot of visitors as there were two beds in Alise's room.   
  
Alise said "Okay, goodnight!" and jumped into bed.   
  
It didn't dawn on her that there were no baths at Nami's house. Xena made sure that Alise was asleep, then disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Cyrene and Nami stayed up to talk for a bit then went to bed, they were sharing Nami's room. Gabrielle had long ago gone up to the guest room where she was staying. Both Nami and Cyrene found it strange that Alise had taken to Xena, of all people, and so quickly.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Ares saw a shower of red light, and immediately knew who it was. Xena stepped out of the aether, smiled mischievously at Ares, and then proceeded to ignore him. Ares wondered what she was up to; Xena hadn't been here in quite along time, let alone by the aether. He cautiously asked "Xena, what are you doing here?"   
  
Xena stated "I'm getting one of my nightgowns from my room, then taking a bath." She looked as innocent as possible "Why? Don't you want me visiting?"   
  
Ares rolled his eyes "What do you think?"   
  
Xena smiled "Good, then you won't mind leaving while I get my stuff."   
  
Ares muttered something then disappeared. Xena took a long bath, changed into a blue silk nightgown, brushed her hair again, and leaving a little note, disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena reappeared in Alise's room, checked to make sure sunshine poring through a window. Xena stretched and tried to focus her mind. Alise woke a few minutes later. "Xena?"   
  
Xena turned and looked at the young girl. "Yes? I was just getting up, you can go back to sleep."   
  
Alise tentative asked "You have a horse, don't you? Could you maybe take me for a ride? I'm not tired at all, actually I've been sleeping a lot less then usual since my ninth birthday. Nami worries..." Then as an after thought she added "But I have plenty of energy."   
  
Xena recalled a conversation she'd had with Ares along time ago. **(She had asked** _'Aren't you going to sleep?' _**Ares had replied **_'Gods don't need to sleep very often, Xena...'_**)** Yes, this was one of the first things to show, though no doubt there was more. At least Alise didn't look that much like her parents. Xena smiled "Sure, I don't sleep much either. Let's change quietly, then we can go."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena helped Alise get on Argo, then got on herself. Argo lightly trotted. Alise said "Oh, this is such a pretty horse! What's its name?"   
  
Xena replied "HER name is Argo."   
  
Alise smiled "Ooh, a girl! I just knew it! Where did you get her? Was she in any battles with you? How long have you had her?"   
  
Xena thought _'Nobody could ever accuse her of being Ares and my kid, she must have got that talkative streak from Lycues and Aphrodite.'_ She said "Ares gave me Argo, she's been in a fair amount of battles with me and I've had her for a long time. Here, want to see something?"   
  
Without waiting for a reply Xena jumped off Argo, Argo stopped and Xena helped Alise off Argo. Alise laughed "Okay!"   
  
Xena said to Argo "Go on, girl, this will be fun!"   
  
Argo took off running, a second later so did Xena. Alise felt a strange feeling, just as Xena flipped and landed on Argo's back. Someone clapped and a deep male voice said. "I think you have improved, Xena."   
  
Xena turned Argo, came back to where Alise and Ares were standing and said "It is hard to improve perfection, Ares"   
  
Ares smiled "Of course, my dear. That was very good, wasn't it, princess?"   
  
Alise looked up, startled but strangely not afraid, where had this guy come from? "Huh, me? Oh... Ahh, I thought that was great!"   
  
Alise's eyes lit up, she was already plotting something. Xena asked "What are you here for?"   
  
Ares said "Nothing, I was bored and I thought I would visit you."   
  
Xena pretended to think about it "Oh, alright, you can stay, just don't make it a habit to visit me when you're bored."   
  
Ares complained "Come on, Xe, be nice. You know how boring Zeus' lectures are."   
  
Xena smiled triumphantly "I KNEW you were here for a reason, you're in trouble with Zeus again."   
  
Ares shrugged "Yeah, nothing new."   
  
Alise asked "Are you a god?"   
  
Ares smiled and did a little bow. "Ares, God of War. Prince of Olympus, yadda, yadda, yadda, at your service."   
  
Xena chuckled, who would have ever thought the god of war had a sense of humor? "Do you always give that speech?"   
  
Alise stared in shock, the god of war! Ares said "Only for you, Xena, and of course Alise. I try to be a little more serious with everyone else."   
  
Suddenly Ares snapped his fingers and Argo disappeared. Xena raised an eyebrow. Ares held out his hand "Let's go someplace."   
  
Alise tentatively asked "Can we go to the halls of war?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "Oh, alright. Alise, take my hand."   
  
Alise took Xena's hand, Xena took Ares' hand and they all disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle woke up and realized that she had left her bad of scrolls somewhere. She knocked on Alise's door, no one answered, no one was in the room. Gabrielle then thought that she had left her scroll bag on Argo, but Argo wasn't in the stables. Suddenly all Argo's bags appeared in the stables. Gabrielle said to herself "Something's not right!"   
  
At that moment Cyrene and Nami came in. Cyrene demanded "Where are Xena and Alise?"   
  
Gabrielle picked up her scroll bag. "I don't know, I think they took Argo for a ride. I found my scrolls, I'll read them to you."   
  
They walked back inside.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena, Ares and Alise reappeared in the Halls of War. Alise eyes got huge and she immediately took off to explore. Xena laughed and waved her hand. 50 priestesses appeared, saw Xena, and bowed. One priestess said "My Lady, Lord, what can we do for you?"   
  
Xena gestured them up "Well Leanah, you can start by finding Alise and keeping an eye on her. I don't want anything to happen to her."   
  
The women hurried off to follow Xena's orders. Ares commented "They have been staying with Artemis while you were away."   
  
Xena smiled "That's what I thought." Then she added "This doesn't mean I'm staying though."   
  
Ares smiled as well "Of course, my queen, whatever you want."   
  
A scroll and a quill appeared in Xena's hand, she wrote a note and the scroll and quill disappeared. "There, now we can relax!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
A scroll appeared in Cyrene's hand, it said:   
  
_Dearest Mother & Aunt,  
Alise and I are fine, we have taken a little trip. Don't worry! I'll take good care of Alise. We're having a great time visiting a friend of mine. Please tell Gabrielle that her scrolls are in Argo's bag.  
Love, you're Daughter/Niece/Friend, Xena _  
  
Cyrene read the note out loud, then promptly passed out. Nami ran to catch her sister, and Gabrielle went to fetch some cold water. After waking Cyrene somewhat Gabrielle and Nami helped Cyrene to Nami's room, to get some rest. Gabrielle held on tightly to the note.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Alise finally finished exploring and came back to where Ares and Xena were sitting on thrones. Ares made a throne appear for Alise and asked "Did you have fun exploring? Find anything you like?"   
  
Xena lightly smacked Ares on the arm "Don't encourage her!"   
  
Alise smiled "I had a wonderful time! This place is so cool! Does that mean I can have something? Cause I saw this totally wicked sword and--"   
  
Ares laughed "Only is Xena says it's okay. It's not good to make the great warrior princess mad."   
  
Xena smiled approvingly "At least you learn some things. It only took me stabbing you, what, a million times? You'll have to ask Nami about the sword thing later, Alise."   
  
Ares looked through Xena for a second "Strife is causing trouble, I have to go deal with him, see you later, Xena, Alise. You are welcome to stay, there's a small party later..."   
  
Xena nodded and Ares disappeared. Xena sighed "Well, there goes that plan. You want to go to my room? We can do something fun..."   
  
Alise smiled "Oh cool! I can't wait to see your room! Sure, there must be lots of fun things to do here!"   
  
Alise skipped ahead of Xena, only returning to ask directions.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Cyrene, who was feeling much better by now, started to rave "Where did my daughter put her common sense? Taking her niece to visit some friend! Not to MENTION what little experience with 10 year old girls she has... absolutely none!"   
  
Nami guided her sister to a chair "Calm down, Cyrene, you did raise Xena after all. Actually I don't mind, Xena was such a nice little girl, any friend of hers is a friend of mine."   
  
Gabrielle said, her earlier worries coming into play, "I agree with Cyrene. Xena is hardly a lady, Alise shouldn't spend time with her."   
  
Cyrene sighed "That's true, my daughter has made some... questionable... choices with her life and as much as I love her, she might be a bad influence on Alise!"   
  
Soon it was decided, Alise must be taken from Xena as soon as they got back.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena said "Let's change, well at least I am, do you want to?"   
  
Alise smiled "Alright! This place is huge, there are so many weapons. Those ladies wouldn't let me touch them though."   
  
Xena smiled as well "That's good, I told them not to let you get hurt. What would you like to wear?"   
  
In a flash of red Xena was wearing a black dress with a split up to her thigh on one side. It had thick straps, had a princess bodice, and was loose. Alise said "Something like that, with less of a split, in royal blue."   
  
Xena snapped her fingers and Alise was wearing a long blue dress, with a princess bodice, a split to her ankles and was loose. Alise, still smiling, said "Perfect!! But where will we go so dressed up?"   
  
Xena laughed "Why that party Ares mentioned of course! But first we have to have a little chat. Let's sit down."   
  
Alise sat down next to Xena on Xena's bed. "What is it? Do you want to talk about being my mommy?"   
  
Xena looked like she had had a heart attack. "You know? How!?"   
  
Hera appeared "Well, child, I did that. I tracked Alise down when she was taken and made sure she was staying with family. Then, this year I made sure Alise got a thinking mirror."   
  
Xena's eyes went wide, she controlled her voice though. "Ares."   
  
In a second Ares was there, he took one look at his wife and turned to look at his mother. "What's going on, mom?"   
  
Hera repeated her speech. "Son I tracked Alise down when she was taken and made sure she was staying with family. Then, this year I made sure Alise got a thinking mirror."   
  
Xena regained her composure, "Why in tartarus didn't you tell us where Alise was when you found her?"   
  
Xena and Ares were pissed off by now. Hera sighed "You both know Zeus' ideas on raising children, I didn't want MY granddaughter near him. Aphrodite had to do the same thing with Cupid."   
  
Ares said, his voice low and dangerous. "Get out, Hera."   
  
Hera begged them to understand "But son I was trying to help--"   
  
Ares growled "I said O. U. T!"   
  
Hera shrugged helplessly and disappeared. Xena carefully asked "Do you understand, Alise?"   
  
Alise nodded slowly "I understand enough... Mommy."   
  
They all smiled. Ares wrapped an arm around Xena's waist. "Well I must say you two are by far the two most beautiful ladies on Mt. Olympus."   
  
Alise giggled "Daddy, stop it!"   
  
Xena chuckled and Ares said "Alise, princess, you have no idea how much you are like your mother."   
  
Ares was not wearing his usual leather outfit, instead he was wearing black silk pants and a long-sleeved black silk shirt. Alise asked "Will we live here?"   
  
Xena looked at Ares, "No, we'll live on Mt. Olympus. That's another thing we need to talk about, I'm a goddess and so are you."   
  
Alise exclaimed "This is so great! Can I pop into places like both of you? Daddy?"   
  
Ares shook his head slightly "Not yet, but when you're older you will be able to flash in and out of places." He looked over at Xena "Now won't this be fun to explain to your family, Xe?"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Nami paced "I do wish that girl had said where she was going so we could contact her and Alise."   
  
Quite unexpectedly Ares, Xena and Alise appeared. Cyrene screamed and almost fainted again. Nami grabbed Alise and pulled her away from Xena and Ares. Alise screamed "Daddy!"   
  
Ares reached out and pulled Alise back to him, wrapping his arms around the child and holding her close. Nobody was taking his kid again. Xena stepped in front of Ares and Alise. "I think we need to talk, Mom, Aunt, Gabrielle. Ares, why don't you take Alise back to the halls of war? I'll be fine."   
  
Ares and Alise disappeared, Nami shrieked "Where's did he take my baby?"   
  
Xena reassured "Alise will be fine, it's not like Ares would hurt her."   
  
Cyrene asked "Do we know the same Ares?"   
  
Xena sneered "Probably not, you never have taken much interest in my life, mother dearest."   
  
Cyrene backed up "Excuse me?"   
  
Xena said "You heard me, mother."   
  
Nami interrupted Pardon the intrusion, but will someone please explain where my baby is?"   
  
Xena replied "MY baby is with family."   
  
Gabrielle said "No wonder your family never talks. Everyone sit down and Xena will explain."   
  
Xena said "Well I suppose I should start with basics? Ares and I are married, Alise is our daughter, and both Alise and I are goddesses. Any questions?"   
  
Gabrielle's eyes went wide, she never would have imagined. Cyrene said "You mean to tell me I missed my only daughters wedding and the birth of my first and only grandchild?"   
  
Nami sighed "Well at least I am still Alise's family."   
  
Suddenly, while listening to them talk, Xena felt a sense of freedom. She was a full-grown goddess and could do anything she wanted. Right now all she wanted to do was to be with her family and chat with her sister-in-law at the party.   
  


~(*)~

  
  


Epilogue:

  
  
Alise lived happily with her parents and became the Goddess of Victory. Xena reclaimed her place as the Goddess of War and Ares finally forgave Hera. After awhile Cyrene, Gabrielle and Nami accepted the facts and came to visit occasionally.   
  


The End


End file.
